


C'est moi le patron

by SailwithmemyLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailwithmemyLove/pseuds/SailwithmemyLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis est le patron d'une grosse entreprise et est amoureux de son meilleur ami, Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'est moi le patron

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Cet OS ne vaut pas grand chose mais j'avais envie de l'écrire donc voilà ce que ça donne.  
> J'espère quand même que ça va vous plaire :)  
> J'ai pas relu donc il est possible qu'il y ait des fautes !
> 
> Je préfère aussi poster ce que j'écris ici et non pas sur Skyrock juste parce que je trouve ça plus lisible et agréable. Je ne sais pas si ça restera toujours comme ça mais pour l'instant on va faire comme ça.
> 
> Je vous embrasse et vous dis à bientôt !
> 
> Helyne  
> Twitter : @sailwithmelove

Louis était assis à son bureau, la tête posée sur la masse de feuilles éparpillée. Il en avait marre de devoir gérer ces problèmes qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours et dont on lui parlait à longueur de journée.  
C'était la fin de la journée et presque tous les employés étaient rentrés chez eux. Louis était une fois de plus le dernier au travail.  
Ce n'était pas si étonnant, il était le patron après tout.  
Il n'avait quand même pas pensé que ce serait si dur de reprendre l'entreprise de son père quand celui-ci avait décidé de prendre sa retraite quelques mois plus tôt. Cela faisait des années que Louis avait été préparé pour succéder à son père. Il avait toujours su qu'il deviendrait le nouveau PDG de Tomlinson Limited une fois adulte. Il l'avait toujours su mais il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait si fatiguant.  
Son père le faisait avec aise, ne semblant pas être fatigué quand il rentrait tard le soir quand Louis était enfant. Son père était soit un super héros, soit quelqu'un qui savait cacher sa fatigue. Au choix.

Louis était donc là, à son grand bureau luxueux, à se plaindre de son sort qui paraissait si fabuleux de l'extérieur. Il ne se plaignait quand même pas aux autres parce qu'il adorait son travail. Il pouvait diriger une multinationale bâtie par son père, manager des centaines de personnes et prendre ses propres décisions.  
Il adorait ça mais parfois, quand le soleil se couchait et que les locaux de l'entreprise se vidaient, il se mettait à imaginer une vie plus simple.

Ce sont quelques coups contre la porte de son bureau qui firent que Louis se redressa.  
La personne de l'autre côté n'attendit pas que Louis lui dise d'entrer et franchit le seuil. D'un coup, Harry était là avec son sourire débile et deux gros sacs en papier dans les mains.

\- Salut Loulou, sourit-il en s'approchant.

Harry était son meilleur ami, l'un des rares amis qu'il avait gardé depuis le lycée. Ils étaient tous les deux allés au même lycée dans le centre de Londres, l'un de ces lycées d'enfants de riches que comptait la capitale anglaise. Louis n'avait d’abord pas voulu y aller parce qu'il venait d'un collège "normal" et ne voulait pas se retrouver avec les bourges (Louis ne se considérait pas comme bourge ou riche quand il était adolescent alors que ses parents avaient sans doute plus d'argent que tous ses nouveaux camarades, allez savoir pourquoi). Il était arrivé en tirant la gueule le premier jour et s'était assis au dernier rang avec pour objectif de ne rien faire. La salle s'était remplie et un garçon aux cheveux bouclés et à la peau un peu trop pale s'était assis à côté de lui.

Il lui avait souri en lui disant qu'il s'appelait Harry. Ils avaient ainsi passé trois ans l'un à côté de l'autre dans toutes les matières, à se moquer des profs et des autres élèves et surtout à ne rien apprendre du tout, le lycée ne servait pas à grand-chose après tout.  
Louis avait appris au fur et à mesure des mois que Harry était le fils d'un dirigeant d'une maison de disque et que c'était pour ça que Harry écoutait toujours de la musique avec son baladeur (qui se transforma en iPod puis en iPhone et iPad pour "toujours avoir de la musique en permanence, tu vois").

Pour revenir à ce jour dans son bureau, Louis sourit en voyant Harry s'installer sur la chaise d'en face de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il.

Louis ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire quand Harry était là, tout allait mieux quand Harry était là.

\- Je t'ai amené à diner parce que je me suis dit que t'aurais pas le temps de manger. C'est pas grand-chose, c'est du chinois mais c'est plutôt bon, pas comme celui de la dernière fois.

Louis sourit encore. Harry avait une façon bien à lui d'être adorable et relaxant et Louis ne pouvait pas imaginer un jour sans lui parler.

\- Merci.

Harry entreprit de tout sortir des sacs alors que Louis enlevait quelques papiers pour faire un peu de place pour leur repas improvisé.

\- Ta journée s'est bien passée ? demanda Harry une fois qu'ils commencèrent à manger.  
\- ça va, les emmerdeurs ne m'ont pas trop emmerdé et mon père ne m'a pas engueulé parce que je n'ai pas fait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Une bonne journée.

Harry rigola doucement et failli recracher les nouilles qu'il mâchait. Ses joues se colorèrent immédiatement de rouge alors qu'il cherchait une serviette.  
Louis se moqua de lui puis lui demanda comment sa journée à lui s'était passée.

Harry travaillait pour une entreprise d'animation et passait ses journées à gribouiller des personnages sur sa tablette graphique. Certains des dessins animés auxquels il avait participé étaient assez connus et il en était très fier. Harry était donc un régal avec les enfants, grâce à sa bouille adorable et à ses talents de dessinateur. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, les plus jeunes sœurs de Louis ne voulaient pas le quitter pour qu'il leur dessine encore plus de princesses.

Maintenant c'était différent, ils avaient tous les deux 27 ans et avaient tous les deux changé (même si Harry dessinait toujours des princesses et que Louis gardait toujours les petits papiers sur lesquels Harry les avait dessinées quand il lui donnait).

\- Aujourd'hui c'était génial, j'ai vraiment avancé sur le dinosaure, je pense qu'on tient enfin sa personnalité et son regard. C'est tellement dur de faire comprendre rien que par ses yeux qu'il est gentil même si c'est un gros dinosaure un peu effrayant.

Louis aurait pu écouter Harry parler pendant des heures. Il y avait des soirs où Harry lui racontait en détails ses dessins et leurs histoires, ce que le petit chien qui avait un ruban rose autour du cou avait fait dans la journée ou alors ce que le lion avait mangé avant de faire sa sieste (Harry avait une tendresse particulière pour les dessins d'animaux).  
Ils passèrent une demi-heure à parler de tout et de rien en mangeant le premier repas de la journée de Louis.

\- T'as encore du travail ? demanda Harry en reposant ses baguettes.  
\- Ouais, faut vraiment que je finisse de lire ce contrat.  
\- D'accord, je te laisse alors. Rentre pas trop tard quand même.

Harry jeta tous les cartons et papiers en sortant du bureau et sourit à Louis.  
Louis se dit encore une fois qu'il ne pourrait sûrement pas passer longtemps sans se sourire enchanteur.

*

Ce schéma de journée se reproduisait très souvent, tellement souvent que les hommes de sécurité du bâtiment connaissaient bien Harry et le laissaient maintenant rentrer librement.  
Louis en arrivait au point où il attendait la fin de la journée pour que Harry apparaisse à sa porte avec de quoi manger. C’était un des meilleurs moments de la journée alors que Louis était passionné par son travail. Harry était juste autre chose.

Un jour particulièrement stressant, Louis était d’humeur massacrante et personne n’avait osé approcher son bureau depuis plusieurs heures. Il y avait des jours comme ça où le jeune patron ne supportait pas aussi bien que d’habitude la pression et préférait travailler seul dans son bureau. Heureusement pour son entreprise, ça n’arrivait pas souvent.  
Comme souvent, Harry arriva avec le diner et remarqua immédiatement que Louis était dans l’un de ses mauvais jours.

Il posa les deux cartons de pizza sur un coin peu encombré du bureau et contourna celui-ci. Il alla derrière Louis et mis ses mains sur ses épaules en le massant doucement.

\- Ça va pas Lou ?  
\- J’en peux plus de cette entreprise de merde et de tous les cons qui y travaillent, répondit Louis en se frottant les yeux. Ça me fatigue.

Harry continua son massage sur les épaules tendues de son ami. Ils gardèrent un silence agréable pendant quelques instants sans que Harry ne cesse. Louis se prit à commencer à somnoler tant c’était détendant et doux.

\- Tu devrais rentrer avec moi, on pourrait rentrer à la maison et se mater un film. En plus c’est vendredi, tu l’as bien mérité. Et ce weekend on pourrait faire plein de trucs, déjà grasse matinée demain et après on a qu’à jouer aux touristes dans Londres. J’ai repéré un petit restaurant l’autre jour près de Piccadilly, ça a l’air super sympa.

Louis se laissa bercer par le rythme lent de la voix de Harry. Il se prit à imaginer des jours de tranquillité rien qu’avec lui sans devoir se préoccuper du cours de la bourse ou de la nouvelle hausse des impôts sur les entreprises.

Il s’imagina marcher sans but précis dans les rues de Londres avec Harry, il aurait son bras sur ses épaules parce qu’il était plus grand ce qui était vraiment injuste. Ils marcheraient sur les quais devant London Eye et Harry leur achèteraient des glaces. Ils mangeraient dans un de ses restaurants où ils seraient les seuls clients puis rentreraient en rigolant bêtement. Ils arriveraient devant la porte de leur appartement partagé et ils auraient les mains enlacées. Puis ils rentreraient dans la chambre de Harry et ils s’embrasseraient parce que ce genre de journée ne pouvait que mener à ça, non ?

Le moment à partir des mains enlacées n’était bien sûr que du à l’imagination fatiguée de Louis qui se ressaisit rapidement et dit ok à Harry pour cette journée.  
Si ce soir-là en se couchant dans son lit à lui il imagina ce qui pourrait se passer avec Harry s’il n’était pas si lâche, il accusa son esprit exténué.

*

Pour dire vrai, Louis avait toujours bien aimé Harry et un peu plus qu’amicalement. Il n’avait jamais vraiment été attiré par les filles et Harry avait été là quand il avait commencé à s’intéresser aux garçons.  
Ils étaient adolescents quand ils s’étaient rencontrés et Harry était beau avec ses yeux verts et ses fossettes. A cette époque-là, Louis n’avait aucune expérience et avait passé beaucoup de soirées à imaginer Harry avec lui dans son lit. Harry était si gentil et attirant et incroyable que Louis en était presque tombé amoureux sans s’en rendre compte, au cours du temps.

Ils n’étaient maintenant plus des adolescents et avaient beaucoup plus d’expérience et Louis était toujours amoureux de son meilleur ami. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait eu de vrai relation sérieuse et stable alors Louis ne pouvait s’empêcher de rêver d’un avenir où ils vivraient ensemble dans leur appartement comme un couple.

Cela faisait déjà des années qu’ils habitaient dans leur petit appartement du centre-ville. Ils l’avaient adopté à leur sortie de l’université quand Louis commença à travailler avec son père et que Harry envoyait son CV à presque toutes les entreprises de Londres.

Louis avait voulu lui dire plusieurs fois qu’il l’aimait vraiment bien mais il y avait toujours eu quelque chose qui l’en empêchait. Il avait surtout peur que Harry ne ressente pas la même chose et que leur amitié ne soit jamais plus la même.  
Et puis si Harry l’aimait bien aussi, il aurait déjà tenté quelque chose non ?

*

Ils étaient dans le restaurant où Harry voulait aller et avaient passé une journée incroyable. Ils s’étaient baladé et s’étaient fondu dans la foule de touristes en se moquant de l’accent de certains.  
Harry l’avait ensuite emmené dans ce restaurant qui était tout petit et mignon. Il n’y avait personne à part eux, comme prévu, et Harry lui souriait encore. Louis avait envie de se jeter sur lui et de l’embrasser, rien qu’une fois, pour pouvoir se dire qu’il avait embrassé Harry au moins une fois dans sa vie.  
Il avait aussi envie de prendre la main d’Harry dans la sienne pour caresser sa peau qui était toute douce et si attrayante.

\- C’était super aujourd’hui, ça m’avait manqué de jouer au touriste, dit Louis pour se distraire de ses pensées.  
\- Moi aussi, je suis content que ça t’ai plu.

Harry souriait encore et ça n’arrangeait pas du tout Louis.  
Ils mangèrent en parlant doucement et en passant encore un moment magnifique. Parfois, Louis se demandait comment il n’avait pas fait pour craquer plus tôt tant Harry était tout ce qu’il pouvait vouloir chez un homme.  
Harry insista pour payer pour eux deux le repas et Louis du se retenir pour ne pas sauter comme une gamine parce que ça ressemblait vraiment beaucoup trop à un rendez-vous entre amoureux.

Ils sortirent du restaurant et se baladèrent dans les rues encore encombrées de Londres. Il faisait assez chaud et les lumières des boutiques donnaient un esprit féerique à la ville.  
Ils marchaient côte à côte, sûrement trop près pour deux amis normaux mais Louis n’y pensa même pas, comme physiquement attiré vers Harry.  
Ils arrivèrent à leur appartement bien plus tard encore, l’esprit embrumé par les quelques verres qu’ils avaient bu dans un bar sur le chemin du retour.  
Harry était encore plus beau que d’habitude avec ses cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux et sa démarche lente et étrange de quand il avait bu.  
Ils grimpèrent les escaliers en rigolant comme de gros débiles et réveillèrent probablement tous leurs voisins au passage.

\- Lou … fit Harry une fois qu’il fut avachi sur leur canapé.

Louis le rejoint et se jeta juste à côté d’Harry.

\- Quoi ? rigola Louis alors qu’il n’y avait sûrement rien de drôle.  
\- T’es mon meilleur ami tu sais.  
\- Et t’es aussi mon meilleur ami.

Harry le fixait et Louis aurait pu jurer que ses yeux n’étaient pas si clairs d’habitude. Il semblait réfléchir, être concentré sur quelque chose dans les yeux de Louis.  
Ils se fixèrent encore et c’est là que Louis décida qu’il allait être courageux une fois dans sa vie privée, juste une fois.  
Il avança lentement sa tête en regardant si Harry comprenait ce qu’il faisait et s’il allait lui foutre son poing dans la gueule. Mais Harry ne fit rien et Louis continua encore d’avancer.  
Louis ferma les yeux quand il sentit qu’il embrassait enfin Harry. Tant d’années de frustration qui se matérialisaient dans ce contact de lèvres.  
Ne sentant pas de réaction particulière de Harry, Louis continua de l’embrasser tendrement, en posant doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, comme pour le persuader que c’était pas si mal et qu’il était un mec bien.  
Quand il comprit que Harry l’embrassait aussi, Louis fut pris d’une joie incroyable et il osa l’embrasser pour de vrai en bougeant leurs lèvres ensemble.  
Louis se retrouva rapidement à moitié sur Harry avec ses mains dans ses cheveux. Harry ne se gênait pas, lui, pour passer ses mains dans son dos et sur ses fesses.  
Leurs langues se touchèrent rapidement et ils avaient chaud, tellement chaud. Leurs vêtements étaient vraiment superflus et Louis voulait juste enfin pouvoir toucher Harry.  
Louis fut surpris quand Harry se redressa d’un coup et se leva en portant Louis avec lui.

\- Chambre, vite, murmura-t-il.

Louis n’arrêta pas de l’embrasser alors qu’il essayait de parcourir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de sa chambre.  
Harry le posa enfin sur le lit et s’allongea presque sur lui pour lui embrasser le cou.  
Louis ne retint même pas les gémissements de plaisir qui échappèrent ses lèvres tant c’était bon. Il ne savait même plus si c’était la réalité ou si Harry et lui étaient vraiment sur le point de faire l’amour.

Harry s’arrêta soudainement et s’écarta légèrement pour regarder Louis dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? fit-il d’une voix plus grave que d’habitude.

Louis y pensa un instant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi maintenant il en avait le courage mais le principal c’était que Harry n’était visiblement pas contre.  
Il répondit alors la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

\- Je t’aime, dit-il d’une toute petite voix.

Harry le fixa un instant puis l’embrassa de plus belle. Louis ne comprit pas ce que ça signifiait mais ils auraient le temps plus tard pour parler de tout ça. Pour l’instant, il avait juste vraiment envie de Harry.  
Ils se débarrassèrent rapidement de leurs vêtements et Louis pu enfin toucher la peau de Harry. Il était chaud et c’était tellement bon de pouvoir le sentir contre lui.  
Les baisers de Harry descendirent sur son torse et sur son ventre pour enfin arriver là où il voulait. Harry commença par le caresser de la main puis passa sa langue sur le haut de son pénis. Louis sentit un frisson parcourir son corps ainsi qu’une vague de plaisir intense.  
Harry continua avec sa langue à le sucer et Louis ne pouvait retenir des gémissements de plus en plus aigus. Ce n’était peut-être pas la meilleure pipe que Louis avait reçu vu qu’ils étaient tous les deux beaucoup trop excités et pressés pour faire attention à la technique mais putain ce que c’était bon. Harry le regardait tout en continuant ses mouvements de va et vient et c’était beaucoup trop pour Louis.  
Il jouit quelques instants plus tard, sûrement beaucoup trop rapidement.  
Harry laissa son sperme aller sur son ventre puis remonta pour ré-embrasser Louis.  
Louis se rendit compte que la respiration de Harry s’accéléra et qu’il était en train de se faire jouir avec sa main. Harry atteint le summum du plaisir tout en embrassant encore Louis.

Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, sans bouger pour reprendre leurs respirations. Un instant plus tard, Harry se redressa et prit un mouchoir de la boîte qui traînait sur son meuble de chevet. Il enleva les traces de leurs ventres et jeta le mouchoir quelque part. Il se blotti ensuite contre Louis et déposa quelques petits baisers dans son cou.

\- Moi aussi je t’aime, chuchota-t-il.

Ils s’endormirent là-dessus, heureux comme jamais.

*

Louis se réveilla subitement le lendemain matin en sentant Harry bouger contre lui. Celui-ci n’était pas encore réveillé et avait un air si tranquille que Louis le regarda quelques instants, quitte à passer pour un mec bizarre.  
Il réveilla Harry avec de petits baisers sur l’épaule et ils se sourirent bêtement pendant un moment.

\- Salut, murmura Louis.  
\- Hey.  
\- Je t’aime vraiment tu sais, avoua Louis en le regardant dans les yeux.

Harry lui répondit par un baiser puis commença à rigoler.

\- Quoi ? demanda Louis.

Harry n’arrivait pas à aligner deux mots tant il riait.

\- On est cons, fit-il enfin. J’ai envie de faire ça depuis des années putain. Je suis dingue de toi !

Alors Louis rigola aussi et ils passèrent la journée au lit à s’embrasser.

*

A partir de ce moment, quand Harry venait à son bureau, ce n’était pas seulement pour le dîner. Il venait parfois le midi et s’incrustait dans son bureau de Louis entre deux réunions.

Et quand il demandait s’il pouvait glisser sous le bureau pour sucer Louis, celui-ci répondait avec un grand sourire :

\- On fait ce qu’on veut, c’est moi le patron.

*

Des années plus tard, Louis était toujours le patron et était assis à son grand bureau qui était toujours aussi luxueux.  
Il y avait toujours autant de papiers et de bazar mais il y avait surtout une photo, précieusement blottie dans un cadre en bois. C’était une photo de Harry et de leur fille Anna en train de dessiner une princesse et ils avaient tous les deux l’air vraiment heureux.

Louis était aussi tellement heureux qu’il ne se plaignait même plus de la fatigue et était devenu un super-papa lui aussi.

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous voulez discuter, m'applaudir ou m'insulter, vous pouvez sur Twitter : @sailwithmelove
> 
> Et si vous voulez commenter ou me laisser des kudos ici, je ne m'en plaindrai pas non plus :D
> 
> Bisous <3


End file.
